


The Gauntlet

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: American Indian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-29
Updated: 2003-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go on a mission, they split up, stuff happens, what a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gauntlet

Monday morning rolled around and Jack called in to General Hammond at Cheyenne Mountain. SG-1 was still on stand-down. With Daniel off the active duty list, it wasn't hard to convince the General that they couldn't do the job they were detailed to do, i.e. First Contact. 

And they were being productive, after all. Carter was at the SCG playing with something scientific, important and totally incomprehensible to anyone except her and her two lab techs. Well, maybe Master Sergeant Siler and Lieutenant Simmons had a clue but they were in pretty thin air up there. 

Teal'c always found something to do. He was training the new SGC members in self defense, and at the same time demonstrating that the average Jaffa could and would kick their butts into next Sunday. He just wouldn't damage them in the process like the less friendly models that they'd run into on the other side of the gate. 

And of course, Jack had the always ever enjoyable job of paperwork, paperwork and, oh yeah, paperwork. It would lurk in his office, growing and reproducing itself until they had downtime. He actually could do most of it here at home, but today, he just didn't feel like wrestling with the monster that lurked in his in box. Tomorrow, he told himself, tomorrow would be another day. 

Besides, he had to Danny-sit today. Daniel watching was a hobby, but Danny-sitting was a full time chore. The unrelenting workaholic archaeologist, a.k.a. Dr. D. A. Jackson, a.k.a. Damn it Daniel, a.k.a. the energizer bunny on caffeine required a sitter whenever he was on medical leave. If someone didn't Danny-sit, as in sit on Danny, he was apt to be working, studying, analyzing or translating something of galaxy-wide importance. There were only two problems with that. One, he wouldn't get the rest prescribed by their favorite physician and two, he'd probably be off by one entsy hieroglyph and have to go back and do the whole thing over again with much gnashing of teeth and snarling of profanity in twenty three languages. The words that Jack understood when he had overheard his youngest team member in full throat had forever destroyed the image of the sweet innocent that Daniel cultivated. It instead gave him a vision of a snarky, over-educated, razor-witted Zorro that was hiding behind the façade of a buffoonish Don Diego. 

Speaking of which."Daniel, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing, Jack, I am doing nothing. I am sitting on your couch, which has formed itself to my butt over the past 4 years." The well-known voice called back. 

"Are you reading something?" Jack called back. 

"Yes, I am reading something as a matter of fact. I'm reading my Archaeology Today Journal, but basically I'm sitting on your couch, therefore I am resting." The voice continued on quite calmly. "What's for dinner?" 

"Oh, you know the usual. Some MREs, K-rations and canteen water." Jack looked into the living room to see that Daniel was indeed on the couch. "Or we can order in some Chinese food." 

"Moo-go-gui-pan?" Daniel asked hopefully. 

"Ko-ni-chi-wa." 

"That's Japanese, Jack" 

"Ohio guizenheit." 

Daniel threw the magazine on the coffee table. "Jack...." 

O'Neill came into the living room. True to his word, Daniel was lounging on the overstuffed couch, looking hopefully at Jack. "If you're going to torture me with linguistic chaos, will you at least feed me?" 

"Of course," he brandished a menu from a local restaurant. "Chinese it is, or at least the Colorado Springs version." 

Daniel watched Jack as he made the phone call. He reached for the television controls and turned it on. There was a program on about American Indians. He settled back to watch it, thinking back to their last mission that had landed him back here on the couch complete with Jack spoiling him rotten...as usual. 

******* 

Jack awoke without knowing where he was or what had happened. It was pitch dark, he couldn't even see what or who actually was lying underneath him, because the object of his concern was relatively large, soft, warm, and was at least still breathing in gaspy little breaths. His head hurt abominably, and possibly his body also except right now it was just numb. By wiggling around a bit he could at least get a hand free and working so that he could determine who he was lying on, and maybe even where he and this other person were lying. 

With the shifting of position and moving of his weight, he was also trying to gather some facts. It was too dark to see whom he was presently using for a mattress, but Jack was pretty sure he knew the identity. He didn't need his sixth sense to recognize the individual scent of his favorite archaeologist, Daniel. If the coffee smell didn't give him away, the scent of chocolate did. 

"Daniel." No answer. "Danny...buddy." Humm, they must have hit pretty hard. Wonder how long they'd been out. Wonder where they were? Wonder what they'd been doing? 

Wait a minute, they were on a mission. They'd left the village town of the local headman. He and Daniel had just finished a new treaty with the natives giving them permission to investigate the local area for Trinium. Everybody involved had apparently been happy with the results, and they had been headed back to the Stargate to meet Carter and Teal'c who'd been reconnoitering the immediate area. But now, he and Daniel were lying on the floor of a cave or a tunnel of some sort. 

Further manual investigation showed that they were pretty much naked. He tried to roll off the soft surface of Jackson, but the numbness in his limbs was showing no sign of lessening, and he didn't have much control over his body. 

Also, his team member and friend was showing no sign of regaining consciousness. "Daniel?" The lack of response was beginning to worry him. "Daniel?" 

Finally, a low moan emanated from the other man. "Jack?" 

"Daniel? You back with me here?" 

"Umhumph." Daniel managed to gasp. "Something kind of heavy on me." 

"Yeah, I know...I think it's me." 

Jack could feel Daniel trying to take a deeper breath, "Get off?" The younger man gasped. 

"Trying, numb, don't have much control yet." He replied as he gamely tried to activate his body parts. 

"What happened?" 

"Not entirely sure." Jack had managed a rocking movement and was trying to move his heaviest body parts off his friend. 

"I'm all numb, like my body's asleep." Daniel reported, still sounding a little dazed. 

"Yep, that's pretty much it all right." Jack finally managed to build up enough motion to roll completely over and off of his soft cushion of Daniel. The non-Daniel surface that he, they were on, was hard, lumpy and had rocks decoratively scattered around. The wall behind him was grainy, crumbly and had more rocks. "It does seem to be fading a little." He was able to report. "You should be feeling it too, though it might not be real comfortable for you since I think I landed on you." 

"Wonderful." Daniel even sounded numb. "Hurt?" 

"Me, donno, you probably." Jack answered, "sorry." 

"Humph, not your fault." He could tell Daniel was frustrated by his lack of mobility. "Jack, am I blind, or is it dark?" 

"I think its dark." From his new point of view Jack thought he could see some light filtering into their prison. 

"Well, that's good. Make it easier to escape." 

Jack finally managed to turn his head to see Daniel's shape lying beside him. "Ya think?" 

"Yes," came the definite reply. "What's the plan?" 

"Uh," Plan? Oh, yeah, plan. We get out of this hole and run like hell to the Gate." 

"Ooo--kay." Daniel was quiet for a little while. Jack knew he was thinking that as plans went, well, this one, didn't go far. "Jack, I'm beginning to get some sensations in my extremities." 

"That's good, it's wearing off. Can you move anything yet?" 

A long moment of silence then. "No, not yet." 

"It'll come...don't worry..." 

"Jack, I remember something." Daniel spoke softly. "As we were walking towards the gate, I remember seeing a dart hit you in the back. You staggered, and then something got me too." A pause. "I think we were shot and drugged. That would explain why we can't move." 

The Colonel considered what his companion had said. "Makes sense. I'm glad it wasn't curare." 

"Well, it probably was something very similar. Just a lot weaker in strength." 

"Peachy." Jack tried moving again. He managed to get his hand to move a little, and he slid it over to Daniel and up on his torso. "I'm beginning to get some motion and feeling back. How are you doing?" 

"Not as well." There was some strain in his voice, not quite panic, but getting close. "I'm still mostly numb." 

Jack moved his hand in a circular motion on the bare chest. "Feel that?" 

"No." 

"Humm, perfectly good fondling, wasted." He tried to make a joke to lighten the mood, but he could almost hear Daniel's eyes rolling. "Don't worry, Daniel. I'm sure you'll be sore and hurting soon enough. After all, one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle and bone just fell on you." 

"I refuse to take part in this conversation, all I can do is get in trouble." Daniel groused. "But, suffice to say I believe that I will be bruised." 

"I'll kiss all the bruises and make them well.' 

"Will you wait until I can feel it?" 

"Oh, yeah. No fun to kiss a numb Danny." Jack managed to roll over on his side. He started to rub the bare arm he rolled up against. "Feel that?" 

"Yes, a little." Daniel seemed a little more enthused. 

Jack moved his hand down the arm and over to the flat belly. "How about this?" 

"Tickles, a little. I can feel something there, but not what you're doing." A pause, "Oh, Jack." 

"Yes, Daniel." 

"Er, are you naked?" 

"Yes, Daniel." 

"Am I?" 

"Just a minute," Jack concentrated really hard and managed to slide his hand over his partner's body. "Ah, that would be a yes." 

"Oh." 

"Why?" 

"Oh, no reason I guess. Just naked once more. I don't know why I wasn't expecting it." 

"Well, we usually aren't naked, at least during the day on a mission." Jack tried the hand thing again and managed to raise his up high enough to manage to lay it on Daniel's something or other. 

"Jack, what are you doing to me?" 

"Not doing anything, love. Just trying to wake you up." A pause. "Oh, and you, well we, are definitely naked." 

"Completely?" Daniel sounded a bit distressed. 

"As the day you were born, Danny-boy, but don't worry. It's a good look for you." 

"Gee, thanks Jack. And you?" 

"Oh, yeah. All bony, hairy and scarred. It's enough to scare the kids." Jack managed to pull himself upright and lean against the wall by using his lover as a stabilizer. "Whoo, that was a lot of work." He looked down at Daniel, "You want to sit up?" 

"How do I look?" 

"Well, speaking as your commanding officer, I'd rather see you in uniform and upright under your own steam. Speaking as your friend, I'd much rather see you upright and walking away from here. As your lover...well, you look great, except for the fact your helpless because of a damned alien drug." 

Daniel managed to roll his head to the side and look at Jack. 

"Ah, good. There you are." Jack reached for him and Daniel was able to partially lift his arms back towards him. "Come on, let's get you upright." 

Together, the two of them managed to get him over to the wall, where they leaned heavily up against it and each other. 

"Where are we?" 

"As near as I can figure, we're in a cave of some sort with the opening blocked. I can make out light around the edges of the opening now, and I can sorta see you." 

"That's good. I wonder who has us locked up?" 

Jack thought a moment. "Well, it wouldn't have made any sense for the villagers to wait until we had left to attack us." 

"So it must be someone else." Daniel finished for him. 

"Okay, I'll bite, Sherlock. Who then?' 

"Another tribe. The headman did mention there was another tribe, and they were hostile to strangers." 

"And you didn't tell me this because?" 

"Jack, I told you, when you were talking to the medicine man." 

"You didn't." 

"Did." 

"Didn't." 

"Jack, I did too. You were too busy flirting with the medicine man's daughter, wife, whatever she was." 

"Wasn't!" 

"Was." 

"Wasn't." He looked askance at Daniel. "Daniel, are you jealous?" 

"I'm not!" 

"Are." 

"Not! For crying out loud, Jack. I'm not jealous of you!" 

"You're not?" 

"No, Jack. I..." 

They were interrupted by the sound of voices approaching. Then the barrier that blocked the cave's entrance was moved out of the way. A group of six warriors resembling American Plains Indians entered. They said something in their own language then gestured to the two men. Jack looked at Daniel. "Can you get up?" 

"Not by myself. Can you help me up?" 

"Yeah, come on." O'Neill slowly got to his feet. He was still unsteady, but it was manageable. He reached down for the other man's hand. 

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then with Jack's help, he slowly struggled to his feet. He let out a hiss of pain. 

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jack asked anxiously. 

"Those bruises you were talking about earlier," Jack nodded in response. "Well, they're making themselves known." At Jack's concerned look, Daniel tried to smile. "I'll be okay. Just bruised and not real steady yet. I'll be fine." 

Jack noticed with concern that Daniel spoke in the future tense, and he knew that the linguist was always precise in his terminology. But their hosts were speaking to them and gesticulating towards the opening. Daniel nodded and replied in their own language. 

"You speak their language too." Jack noted unnecessarily, as he reached to help Daniel get started walking. 

"Yes, it's very similar to the villagers, and I picked up a few more words." Daniel was able to walk by leaning heavily on his partner. "I think we're being taken to their council of elders." 

"Great, maybe we can get this thing straightened out." Jack looked at his completely nude lover and then down at himself. "I'm guessing there isn't much of a clothing taboo here?" 

"Not much, no." the scientist replied. "You'll notice the little ones aren't wearing any at all and the adults not much. But I think we have to prove we're human beings before we're allowed to wear any." 

"Human beings?" 

"Yes, if you're not a member of the tribe, you're not a human being." 

"Great, so how do we prove it?" 

"They'll let us know, but normally it's some sort of test of courage or skill." 

"With any luck, we can get released or escape before it comes to that." Jack replied hopefully. 

"Works for me." Daniel muttered as he struggled to keep up with their captors. 

Jack kept his hand on Daniel's arm for support as the six braves escorted them. They were led across a compound area that was occupied by Indians of various sizes, shapes, ages and sexes. As they crossed the open area, some of the people looked up at them, talking and pointing. Two boys ran up and yelled at them. The warriors ignored the children until they picked up rocks and threw them at the captives. The leader of the group shouted at the youngsters, and the boys spoke back to them. The two boys retreated at the words. Finally they were led to a Hogan, where the leader of the group ducked in through the low doorway. When the two captives hesitated, a stone-headed spear was applied to Jack's bare butt with a bit of force. 

"Hey, I still need that, back off." He turned and snarled at his prodder. 

"Jack." 

"Hey," The spear was being aimed towards Daniel's naked derriere. "And I want that! Cut it out, for crying out loud. We're going, we're going." He made his way into the structure. As they straightened up, he glanced at back at Daniel who had an unhappy look on his face. "What now?" 

"You're bleeding." He replied in an angry tone. 

He glanced around and down trying to see his wound. It hurt but didn`t feel too bad, more a shallow puncture. "It's a long way from my heart, I'll live." Jack glanced around the room. There were several elderly men seated in a semi-circle; a small fire burned in front of them. There were spaces marked by skins on the near side of the fire. The lead warrior indicated the captives should sit there. 

Jack helped Daniel sit rather than fall down, by his support. Once the younger man was seated, Jack took his place on the other skin and seated himself cross-legged. Daniel glanced at his position. 

"Confidence is the key, Danny-boy. Never let them see you sweat." 

Daniel looked to the council, determining if it was acceptable for him to speak first. He nodded to the man seated in the center. The old Chieftain had watched their exchange and finally he spoke. He spoke in depth, Daniel listening intently. Finally he finished talking; Daniel made a short reply and turned to Jack. "The senior chief says that they saw us enter and leave the village of their enemies. They are concerned that we come from the gods, and we have made at treaty with their enemies and will help them to fight against his tribe. " 

"What did you say to him?" 

"That we came to talk about a treaty for the ore; there was no talk of fighting." Daniel responded quietly. 

"Good, did he buy it?" 

"I hope so, since it is the truth." He said with a shrug. "If he doesn't, then I don't know what will happen." 

"Well," Jack started to say something when Daniel motioned to him so he could listen to the men of the council. Jack looked unhappy but stopped talking, and watched Daniel watching the men. Finally, they stopped talking, and the elderly man in center looked first at Jack and then to Daniel. 

Daniel listened carefully, made a comment and then turned to Jack. 

"They're not pleased, but they don't really have a reason not to trust us." He looked serious. "They want to give us a chance to prove that we're human beings." 

"Is this gonna be one of those tests you were talking about?" Jack asked unhappily. 

Daniel nodded. "Have you ever heard the term running the gauntlet?" At Jack's sober nod, he continued. "Well, they've decided on that instead of a sun dance. It seems we're not worth the honor or the trouble." 

Jack frowned, "Is a sun dancet where they string you up on a pole by your pectoral muscles?" 

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so." 

O'Neill maintained the sorrowful expression. "Oh, darn." 

"I knew you'd be disappointed." 

"Well, yeah, but couldn`t we arm wrestle or something instead of the gauntlet thing?" Jack looked curiously at his companion. 

"I don't think so." 

"What now?" 

On cue, the warrior who had escorted them to the Hogan came to stand before them. He said something and pointed to the doorway. 

"Now," Daniel spoke softly to him. "Now, we go back." 

******* 

The two of them were escorted back to their cave prison. They were shoved back into the small, dark cavern, and as the door made out of brush and cords was being pushed back into place, Jack turned and yelled, "Say, when is dinner served around here...or the happy hour at least?" 

Daniel looked at him with amusement. "I don't think that we're invited." 

"Lousy room service in this hotel, Danny-boy." Jack went back to the wall and looked over at his lover. "Next, time let's try the Marriott." 

"I'll go down to the cafe, if I can get a glass of water there." Daniel replied. 

"Yeah, I know." The older man groused, looking at the younger man critically. ""Daniel, which of us is going to run the gauntlet? You didn't volunteer did you?" 

"No, actually, we both get to." Daniel glanced at him. "I don't think we have a choice in the matter." 

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Jack tried to not look or sound concerned. 

"I'm going to have to." Daniel looked at him with a very small grin as he limped over to the wall and sat down leaning back against it. "I'm choiceless." 

"You are going to go first." Jack said adamantly, sitting down beside him and running his hand down the younger man's leg to the swollen knee. Daniel winced at the gentle contact. 

Daniel looked at him in surprise. "Really? Why?" 

"So if you go down," Jack raised his hand to silence the younger man. "I'll be behind you. Now, I`m not saying you will, go down that is, but just in case." 

"But I'm faster than you are." He protested. 

"Normally, yes you are." Jack agreed. "But you're hurt," he indicated Daniel's injured knee and bruised thigh, "And this way I can pick you up and get on our way." 

Daniel shook his head. "The gauntlet doesn't work that way. I think if you fall, that's pretty much it. They move in and finish you off." 

"Then, you won't go down." Jack frowned at his words fearing their truth. "We need to make it to the end and keep on going." He looked at the younger man. "That was the plan, remember...get out of this hole and run like hell for the gate." 

"Oh, yes. THAT plan." 

"Yeah, that one. Now, come here and get some sleep." Jack shifted his position carefully and opened his arms for a hug. Daniel acquiesced, groaning softly as he settled into his lover`s cuddle. 

"Love you, Danny." Jack whispered in to his ear, examining the shoulder and upper arm, frowning at the bruises that were beginning to form under the fair skin. 

"Jack, I don't think I can tonight." The younger man turned to see his face. 

"Daniel," kissing the nape of the neck in front of him, "I loved you a long time before we ever made love. Right now, all I want is to keep you warm." Jack murmured. "And tomorrow, tomorrow we'll figure a way out of this." 

"I'm glad we run a lot at home." Daniel murmured, trying to convince himself of the positive outlook. 

"I am too, I just hope it's enough." 

"Jack, If I do go down, you've got to leave me and go for the others." 

"Not gonna happen." The older man replied. "I don't leave you, anymore." 

"But..." 

"No, no buts...you wouldn't leave me and you know it." 

"Yes, I would." 

"Liar." 

Daniel leaned back into his partner. "Okay, but..." 

"Go to sleep, Danny." Jack whispered, stroking his lover down his neck and arm to relax him. "Get your rest and your strength back. Tomorrow, we'll need it." He kissed the tanned neck again. Daniel shifted in Jack's arms. "Go to sleep." 

Daniel lay quietly in his arms as Jack dozed off and started to breathe softly on his neck. He was trying to think of a better plan. 

The next day seemed to come in a matter of hours. The drug still in their systems had made both men sleep heavily. They did not awaken until Jack heard the door to their prison being forced open. He came awake at the noise and realized what was happening, then woke Daniel from his own deep sleep. "Daniel, wake up Danny." 

The younger man, still in Jack's arms turned to face his lover. "What?" 

Jack shifted and stroked his face. "Daniel, no matter what happens today. I just want you to know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Daniel smiled up at him. "I love you too, Jack. No matter what." He pulled his lover down for a quick kiss. 

"C'mon, let's get up and meet the bastards face to face." 

******* 

They were taken out of the cave by the same six braves as the day before and escorted at spear point to the center of the village. Jack watched him with concern, Daniel's physical condition had improved and he was steadier on his feet, though his knee obviously was giving him some trouble. But Daniel only looked at him and shook his head indicating he was okay. Then they entered the center of the village and got their first look at the gauntlet. 

The Elders were there to watch, surrounded by the younger men of the tribe. The gauntlet itself was made of the warriors of the tribe. They had arranged themselves in two long lines that stretched the length of the village. Each man had armed himself with a club, a stick or even an edged weapon such as a stone ax. 

The oldest chief, the one who spoke to them yesterday, started talking addressing himself to Daniel. The linguist listened carefully and at a pause in the old man's speech, he asked a question. The man shook his head and continued. Daniel started to say something again, but was stopped by a young man with a spear placing it to Jack's sternum. He stopped talking immediately. The spear was removed but not before it was jabbed sharply into Jack's abdomen for emphasis. It broke the skin and a thin line of red blood ran down his naked torso. O'Neill ignored both the attack and the slight wound. 

The spear wielder gestured to the two waiting columns of warriors. The two men glanced at each other and started towards the lines. 

"Since something I didn't enjoy poked me in the stomach, what was that all about?" Jack asked in a stage whisper. 

"Sorry, I just asked if when we got to the end if we were free to go." Daniel answered, "But evidently they've modified the custom here, and IF we make it to the other end and can keep on running... there's a line at the edge of the village. Once we make it there anyone on the gauntlet line can chase us down and kill us. I'm afraid your plan is the way to go after all." 

"You mean the part about running like hell? And that`s WHEN we make it Daniel, not if." 

"Yeah, that's the part." Daniel nodded. "We have to run until we lose them and we're safe, or until they catch us..." 

"And try to kill us." Jack finished for him. "Granny O'Neill said there would be days like this." He glanced over at Daniel's tight expression. "Come on, Danny, how bout a nice five-mile run. We do it twice a week." 

"Yeah, Jack. No problem." He returned Jack's look with a hell-bent- for-leather one of his own. 

They were shoved unceremoniously towards the parallel lines by several of the young men who had been gathered around the old chiefs. 

The warriors were queued up in two lines, their weapons at the ready. Jack could see the men that stretched in front of them were seasoned warriors. All of them held weapons that could cut or break the skin. Some of the clubs were big enough to break bones. The warriors would try to bring them down during the gauntlet. Then, they could take their time and kill them slowly. He knew their look, the look of men who believed in what they were doing and enjoyed their work. 

O'Neill looked down the rows of men and made a decision. "Daniel, I'm going first, you just follow me. Stay as close behind me as you can without tripping us up. Once we reach the end then come up beside me and we'll pace each other.' 

Daniel nodded. He knew what Jack was doing. O'Neill would be taking the brunt of the first blows, opening the way for him, so to speak. He didn't like it, but he didn't argue, there was no point. Jack had made his decision and it would only break his concentration. He glanced at his lover's face. It was frozen into what he referred to a Jack's battle face. The older man's demeanor was grim, his eyes hard and his mouth set into firm lines. The brown eyes shifted to him. Daniel tried to set his face in an expression that was at least unafraid if not bold. Jack noticed his efforts and nodded encouragingly to him. They were forced to the line. 

There was no preamble. When they arrived at the corridor of warriors, they started to run. Jack taking the lead with his arms up, forearms protecting his head. Daniel tucked in three feet behind him, keeping his head low and his eyes on the man in front of him. The gauntlet seemed to go on forever, the weapons were used to hit, slash and cut the two men as they proceeded down the line. Both were taking damage. Jack took a bad blow to the head and stumbled slightly. Daniel was reaching to catch him when Jack caught his balance and his stride and continued on at a slightly faster pace. Daniel was struck from behind in the small of his back and could feel the blood running down his buttocks and onto his left leg. Another warrior tried to trip him as he ran by but he again narrowly avoided the stick and managed to keep on, following his leader. 

O'Neill had taken several body blows and was bleeding on one forearm and down his ribcage, but somehow he managed to bull his way through. At the end of the corridor, a large Indian, taller and heavier than he tried to block their escape. Wayne Gretzski would have been proud of his long time fan as Jack, using his impetus, delivered a high-speed body check and swept him to the side as easily as an opposing hockey player by Jack's favorite player. 

As they cleared the gauntlet and entered an open area, Jack looked back over his shoulder for the younger man and Daniel stretched out and came abreast of his leader. The two of them hit a synchronized stride and headed for the edge of the village a good ten yards in front of the pursuing warriors. 

Over a year ago, Jack had started Daniel on a regimen of exercise for several reasons. The younger man needed to get in better physical condition for his work at the SGC. The hiking and physical labors required a certain amount of athleticism. Dr Fraser had also recommended it because it strengthened his pulmonary system and when they were on a planet with some of his allergen triggers he actually suffered less breathing problems. Then there was the simple reasoning of their relationship. It was easier for Jack to deal with taking his lover into possibly dangerous situations when he knew that Daniel could handle himself better in the field. It kept him from becoming overly protective and making bad decisions. Once he had put these reasons in front of the younger man, Daniel got the picture very quickly. The only way their relationship would work is if he started training. And one of his favorite ways was for Jack and he to run together. And today, Jack's wisdom was paying off in high dividends. 

Now, came the difficult part. Their nakedness was a definite disadvantage. They would have to maintain their lead over broken country, irregular ground and through rough vegetation that they had no protection from. While Daniel had a consistent habit of going barefoot whenever he was at home, Jack had grown up in the rough country of Minnesota and Illinois and was not used to being without footwear. But he was still in better overall condition than Daniel because of the years of hard training in Special Operations. However, neither of them had eaten nor had any water in the last thirty-six hours. O'Neill knew that they were in no danger of dying from hunger or thirst, but they were very uncomfortable and it would affect them during their escape. 

They cleared the village boundary leading their pursuers by a good distance. A number of the Indians had started after them as soon as they crossed the free zone. Jack headed unerringly in the direction of the Stargate, hoping for the best of three potential outcomes. They might make it all the way to the gate and get home, they might locate Carter and Teal'c or even a rescue team from the SGC, or they might not make it through the grueling country ahead of them and be caught and killed by the warriors. 

They were now running across a narrow strip of land that led to a clay-faced bluff. The ground was good, a sandy loam that was easy on the feet. The difficulty was they were going through an area with rough thorny brush that caught at their limbs and scratched their bare skin. Daniel had dropped behind Jack again, as they looked for narrow openings through the thorn bushes. Luckily, most of their pursuers were only clad in breechclouts and were having similar difficulties. The bluff was looming ahead quickly. It would take someone who really wanted to catch them to try and follow them up the steep cliff's face. 

Upon reaching the cliff, O'Neill started the climb without hesitation. Because of his survival training, he automatically sought out handholds on some boulders, small bushes and roots that were protruding out of the hard clay face. Daniel was close behind him, following in his tracks and footholds. Jack knew that this would be a bad place for the younger man with his injured knee, but as he glanced back he could just make out the determined expression on Daniel's face as he searched for his own handholds. Jack returned his attention to try and find the best route for them to scale the cliff. 

When Jack reached the top, he turned and gave a hand up to Daniel. The young man was slightly winded and they stood for a brief moment to watch their hunters. The first of them had reached the bottom of the bluff and were starting up the steep face. Jack glanced around and noticed a large dead limb lying under a lightening killed tree. It was about eight feet long and almost a foot in diameter. He motioned to Daniel and they carried the dead branch back to the edge. By this time the first Indians were already half way up and several more had just started the climb. At Jack's signal, they rolled the bough down the slope. In it's downward travels; the branch dislodged several of the braves, making them fall back down the slope and onto the men below them. Some screams and some angry yells echoed up the side of the cliff. Jack smiled over at Daniel who shook his head and followed his leader across the broken ground that fell away in a gentle slope into another wider valley. 

****** 

Carter and Teal'c were still waiting at the Stargate. O'Neill and Daniel was overdue back from the village the day before but they had still not returned. Carter was almost to the point of pacing but had resisted the cliche. "Where can they be, Teal'c?" She demanded. "What could have happened to them?" 

"Perhaps it took longer to negotiate the treaty than they had expected. Maybe they were merely delayed at the village." Teal'c was studying the Major as she expressed her concern in the exact same manner that Colonel O'Neill would have. That was of interest to him because she had always complained that his nervous energy annoyed her. Now, she was acting out in the exact same manner. 

"Perhaps, maybe, might have, because...but where ARE they?" 

"I do not know. We can search for them." 

"Yeah, but then what if they get here and we're gone?" She shook her head. "The Colonel will be expecting us to be here at the gate." 

******* 

Jack and Daniel were making they're way down the gentle slope on the backside of the bluff. "C'mon, Daniel. That little trick isn't gonna stop the ones we just really pissed off." 

"No, but it did stop the few that it injured or killed." 

"Now's not the time to get squeamish on me, Daniel. They would have been happy to have that happen to us, believe me." 

"Yes, it would have cut down their running time." He agreed, glancing back up the slope. The men arrived at the bottom of the incline and continued on down into the valley. It was a pretty place, with trees lined up along a wide and fast flowing river. Jack picked up the pace again. Daniel followed but was beginning to limp again slightly. 

O'Neill noticed. "How's the leg?" 

"Sore," the younger man admitted. "I think the climbing reminded it that it was injured." 

Jack slowed the pace a bit. "How bad?" 

Daniel immediately regretted mentioning it at all. "I'm fine, Jack. Keep on going." 

"Yeah, that's gonna happen. Look, can you make it to the river?" 

Daniel took a guess it was about two miles away down the gently sloping valley. "I should be able to, if I'm careful." 

Jack dropped back to his partner's side. "Can you jog at least?" 

"I told you I was fine...I'll keep up." 

"Okay, but yell..." 

"I will," Daniel insisted. "Let's go." 

They started off again in a jog then picked up the pace a little as Daniel stretched out to a medium run. After a few minutes of pacing the injured man, Jack dropped back behind him and watched carefully noting his slight limp at that pace. 

"What are you doing back there?" Daniel called back to Jack. 

"Admiring the view, Danny, only admiring the view." Jack sped up to come abreast of his partner. "We just need to make it to the river." 

Daniel didn't comment, but he wasn't sure why the river was so important. After four minutes, they could hear someone behind them. Jack glanced back. The group of pursuing Indians had dwindled from ten down to four and one of them was limping badly, probably too angry to quit after the log trick. 

The lay of the land changed to that of rolling flatland, with little slopes and some washed out arroyos. The river must flood out of its banks in the spring to make this topography. Jack just hoped he could find what they needed when they got to the waterway. 

When they got within thirty feet of the water's edge, Daniel exhausted and now limping badly put a foot wrong and fell. Jack immediately stopped and returned to help him up and put the injured man's arm over his shoulder. Daniel struggled to get to his feet and look helplessly at Jack. "You've got to leave me...they'll catch you." 

Jack, glancing back could only see two of the men still coming, grinned wolfishly at his partner. "Not in this lifetime, Danny-boy, I need you for this coming winter. Come on." He started them towards the steep bank. 

Together, they slid down the muddy sides and when they reached the bank, O'Neill stepped down into the icy cold water. He turned and reached up for his companion. "Come on, it's cold but I think I see something that we can use." 

Daniel finally sat down on the slippery bank then slid in. "Whoa, this is freezing." 

"Well, get used to it. We're gonna be here a while." As they eased towards the middle of the rapidly flowing river Daniel could see the two remaining pursuers coming over the last little rise. "Jack? They're here!" 

"Okay, sorry, take a breath and hold it." Jack promptly took a deep breath and submerged, pulling his lover with him under the water. Daniel, unprepared, took a mouthful of water. Jack loosened his grip for a moment, let him go up to the surface then pulled him back down once Daniel got his air. 

The younger man looked stunned by his sudden submergence in the icy liquid. But once Jack got his attention, he pointed to the far side of the river and pulled him along with him, going with the current and slowly making their way across the watercourse. Daniel, finally getting it, tried to help, but the water was now deeper and he could no longer touch the bottom. He paddled along as best he could, trying to help Jack who was towing him, and speed up their progress. 

Finally, just when Daniel thought he had to come up or drown, Jack pulled him up to the water's surface. He looked around. They were in some sort of logjam, under a pile of wood and hopefully out of sight. He coughed a little to clear his lungs. Jack nodded. "Do that now, we've got maybe five minutes at the most. Then you have to be quiet." 

The younger man nodded. He stopped coughing as quickly as he could. 

Jack continued speaking in a quick low voice. "We're hidden here. They should look around and then decide we've drowned. We'll have to stay here as long as they're in the area." As Daniel's nod, he pulled his lover over to him and held him in his arms. "You did really good, Danny." 

Daniel shook his head against Jack's shoulder, "No, without me you'd be back at the Stargate by now." 

"Hey, I'm the one who fell on you, remember? And you ran a long ways on that bum leg. You did great!" He insisted. "Now, just rest and let me enjoy the feeling of holding you and keeping you warm. Put your head on my shoulder and huddle up. We may be here a while." 

Over an hour later, when they no longer could hear the two men anymore, Jack slipped out of their hiding place and went out on the main river to see if the Indians had been convinced of their demise and gone on their way. Satisfied of their departure, he returned to where he had left his lover. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" 

"Yes, are they gone?" Daniel's teeth were now definitely chattering from his submersion in the cold water. 

"No sign of them at all. How's the knee?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Completely numb, as is the rest of me. I'm freezing." 

"I'll bet you are." Jack agreed, "but we'll be nice and toasty when we get back to the Stargate." 

"Yes, I'll bet...an interesting shade of pink." 

"Are you referring to our sunburns or our embarrassment?" Jack teased. "Carter and Teal'c will have their packs, but neither of their clothes will fit us." 

"Sunburn. Sam's will fit me, just a little snug." 

"Come on then River-boy, let's go home." 

****** 

The hike back to the gate was slow but uneventful. Once the numbness from the cold water had worn off, Daniel's knee was unable to hold his weight. Jack had to support him with the younger man's arm around his neck. Finally, topping a small rise, they could see the Stargate in the distance and just make out their two team mates waiting at the pedestal. O'Neill waived at them as they started down the hill to their location. 

Carter and Teal'c headed up to meet them. They could see that at least one of the men was injured. When they met, Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The guys looked so bedraggled and totally covered with slimy mud that almost disguised their nakedness. She determined that she'd just ignore their nudity and go on as if they were fully clothed. She put on her professional face as they got closer. She could see already that Daniel's knee was twice its normal size and when they reached each other, she bent to examine it. "At the very least, it's a bad sprain, Daniel. What did you do? Fall on it?" 

The Colonel's face was a mask of both mud and blood. He grinned at her, white teeth flashing in the dark covering. "No actually, I fell on him. He's got a pretty design of bruises all over him, too. You just can't see it for the muck." 

"And you, O'Neill?" Teal'c examined his head wound through the dirt and clotted blood. 

"Oh, a few bruises, a cut or two. Nothing serious." He replied, submitting to the big man's handling. 

Teal'c noted the puncture wound on O`Neill`s abdomen. He nodded. "I believe that it will be necessary for me to carry Danieljackson to the Stargate." He glanced at the other man. Carter had circled around to her friend's back to look for more injuries and was trying to check a bad laceration on his back through layers of dirt. "Once there you should put on whatever clothing we have that will fit you so that nothing of any significance is injured in transit." 

Daniel had to smile at his friend's delicate phrasing, but shook his head. "I'm awfully dirty...." 

The Jaffa warrior scooped up Daniel in his arms, much to the younger man's chagrin. "I do not mind Danieljackson. It will be quicker this way." 

"I'm not a child, Teal'c." He protested the handling. 

"No, Danieljackson, you are too heavy to be a child." Teal'c responded as he began the journey back to the Stargate. "You are, however, lame and we are in enemy territory. Your pride would slow us down and put us in danger." 

"Oh." Was all the younger man could say. 

Carter came over to stand in front of O'Neill. He had to chuckle at her determination not to look down. She smiled up at him in return, but her expression changed to a frown as she looked over his shoulder to the crest of the hill. "Sir, we have company. Is there anything we should worry about?" 

He turned partway around also. "Not since you have your weapons. You might fire a few shots under their feet into the dirt to make your point though." 

"Of course, Colonel." She unlimbered her P-90 and stitched a round of fire just below where the Indians were standing. The two men disappeared below the ridge on the other side and apparently headed back home convinced they`d wasted their morning, as they didn't reappear. 

******* 

The reunited SG-1 returned to the Stargate and while Carter put the coordinates in the DHD, O'Neill and Daniel pulled on some outer uniforms and socks that they had borrowed from their teammates' packs. Daniel's was a bit snug and Jack's rather loose but for the trip home the fit didn't matter much. 

When they exited the wormhole at headquarters, General Hammond came down to meet them, calling for the medical team as he noted Jackson's profound limp. "Colonel O'Neill, we were getting concerned. You were overdue by more than fourteen hours." 

"Sorry to worry you, Sir. Things got a little out of hand yesterday." O'Neill suddenly felt very tired. "We need to rethink our negotiations with these people. It seems that there are several different factions we need to deal with, not just one." He hesitated, as he watched Daniel being loaded on to a gurney for transport to the infirmary. "If we want to go to that much trouble, that is." He shook his head at the General`s look. "I'm not sure it's worth it, but I'm a little prejudiced right now." 

Hammond patted his shoulder, then taking hold of the overlarge shirt's lapel, he looked at O'Neill's muddy skin underneath the material he nodded. "Go get yourself looked after, Colonel. We'll talk about it later." 

O'Neill nodded and followed the other two members of his team to the clean up area. 

******* 

Daniel turned off the television as the doorbell rang. Jack smiled over at him as he went to the door. He paid for their dinner and gave the deliveryman a good tip. He then brought the boxes of food over to the coffee table in front of the couch Daniel was laying on. 

"So why did you turn off the television?" 

"I guess I wasn't in the mood for Dances With Wolves, Jack." Daniel shrugged as he put the control device down and accepted a styrofoam food box. "There's not a lot on." 

"Does this mean I can watch the hockey game without you bitching at me?" 

"No, I'll still bitch...I just won't have any alternative selections to request." 

Jack picked up the TV Guide and glanced at the night's schedule. "Hey, what do you mean there's nothing on. Look, the Wizard of Oz is coming on in thirty minutes." 

"Really? I didn't see the listing." Daniel nodded as he opened his boxed meal. "I love that movie. I just never understood what Dorothy was so upset about in the beginning." 

Jack perched himself on the couch arm next to Daniel as he finished emptying the bag and handed the plastic flatware to the younger man. He then crumpled the white paper bag and pitched it towards the trashcan in the corner. Jack then turned back to his beautiful young love and kissed him on the temple. When the younger man turned and looked up at him, he replied. "Oh, she just didn't appreciate Auntie Em and the farm until she saw what life was really all about. She catches on in the end though." 

"Yes, she finally realized that there really is no place like home." Daniel turned to him and hugged himself to Jack's chest. "Some of us just took a little longer to find it." 

O'Neill looked down at the sandy brown head nestled under his chin and said in a low voice. "You're here now, space-monkey." And hugged him back.


End file.
